Associating with Unknown Forces
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: Summer. Torture for our main character. Young Harry Potter's 6th year of Hogwarts. What else can happen after the first 5 years? Obviously, it had to get worse with his two new neighbors...
1. New Neighbors?

Hey guys! And I know I didn't update for a very long time on _Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover. _I got no inspiration to work on it yet... but I will! I guaratee you! And for people who don't know what I'm talking about, it's a InuXKag fic. Check it out, it's my very first fic.

This story is a fic me and my friend, Syo Minako made one day during RPG. (Role Playing Game.) Doggie Snowfur (another friend) said we couldn't do it, but we did! So HA! If you don't like OOC characters interfering with the plot, then go away. This fic isn't for you, for there is a lot of OCness and two main OOC characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! For another version of the fic on e-fictionit is called: Breaking Lose. by Syo Minako, so don't say I copied it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. But I do own one of the characters... (hint hint, it's the amber eyed one...)

--Best Wishes--

* * *

In a warm summer day in Privet Drive, a young boy by the name of Harry Potter laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Hedwig, his faithful and loyal owl fidgeted in her cage, unable to sleep.

Harry stared aimlessly at the locked wooden door that held all his prized broom, the Firebolt, the fastest broom in the wizarding world; his wand, and some of his books. Then he heard the sound of a large truck parking beside the Dursley's house.

The workers unloaded a large amount of furniture in the vacant house beside them. Next to it a silver sports car, much more magnificent than Uncle Vernon's.

Out came two female figures. One was dressed in red T-shirt with a hood and baggy black pants with a dangling chain. Her midnight hair was tainted with silver streaks. She wore no jewelry except for a sapphire pendant that seemed to glow in it's own light. The other figure was dressed in silver T-shirt and black jeans with silver chain going across it. Her hair was black with red tips. The teenager had a black chocker on and a ruby pendant.

The two females spoke to the people in the front. From where Harry was standing, he could see that they had long silver hair. Soon, the car drove away with inhumane speed.

_Is it possible for muggles to obtain such speed for cars?_ Harry thought.

Then a loud voice cried out to Harry, "Get downstairs right now unless you don't want any lunch!" Harry could recognize the voice immediately as his Aunt Petunia.

For the next few days since the two teenagers moved in to the house beside his only relative's, Harry felt curious to see who it was. Harry no longer saw the silver sports car or the mysterious silver haired people arrive again.

"Harry! I want you to take these cookies to our new neighbors. Don't mess up or else!" Aunt Petunia ordered harshly.

Harry sighed, "Well... at least I get to meet the two of them..." And so Harry took the plate of cookies and step out in the warm sun. On the way there, the young wizard heard noises from his new neighbors house.

A crash was heard and a scream, "You broke the vase!" Cried a female. "It's not my fault you were grabbing the cookie!" retorted another. "You were the one who stole it!" "Yea right!"

Harry hesitantly knocked on the door. "Erm… is everything ok…?" "What the hell are you doing here, you pathetic human?" Said the one with red streaks in her hair.

"Well… I'm sorry to err… interrupt, but my aunt told me to give you these cookies to you." The wizard stuttered.

"Thank you!" The girl with silver streaks said with a grin. "What ever." Said the girl who greeted him with a yell.

Now that Harry had a closer look at them. The two females looked like the same age as he was. The girl with a smile, and eyeing the cookies, had amber eyes and the girl who had an annoyed look had red eyes. Could they be contacts? He thought bewildered.

"What are you looking at?" One of the girls narrowed her amber eyes. "I was just um… well… um… NOTHING!" He finally burst out.

The girl with the red eyes glared at him, "I don't believe you. Tell me, human, what were you looking at?" "..." He was silent. He couldn't tell that he was looking at their eyes! It would be too embarrassing!

"Well!" the red-eyed girl was impatient. "Err..." Harry was getting more fidgety. "Tell me before I kill you!" she kept glaring daggers at him. "Oh stop it, Akuma." The amber-eyed girl said, taking her eyes off the cookies. "If he doesn't want to tell us then he won't." She spared one glare at the male teen.

The girl, now known as Akuma, continued to glare daggers at him, but didn't say anything else. "It's quite alright," Harry said, "Here are the cookies... I'll just umm... take my leave..." "Say... what's that on your forehead?" The other girl said inspecting his forehead, brushing away the bangs. "It's a scar..." Harry said.

"Well, we already knew that!" Akuma said, "We were wondering WHERE you got it from!" Harry started to get nervous, _'I can't tell them I got it from an evil wizard!'_ "I got it from a car crash that killed my parents when I as younger." Using the excuse his guardian told him only 6 years ago. Back when he didn't know he was a wizard.

Akuma raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you think I believe you?" "Well yea..." Getting even more nervous by the second. Akuma started laughing, her laugh was cold and unforgiving. "Seriously, it doesn't take an infant to know that you were lying,"

The girl, that's name was unknown to Harry, rolled her eyes, "If he doesn't want to tell us he must have a very good reason not to." She faced Harry with the look, you-better-have-a-good-one. He looked over at the amber-eyed girl and silently thanked her.

"Easy for you to say, Akki," Akuma said, "You're not the curious one here." "It's called privacy! You for one should know what that is." The female now known as Akki looked at her companion with an annoyed look. The silver clothed girl shrugged, "I still get curious you know..." Akki shook her head in disbelief and they argued no more.

"I better get going, or else my aunt will kill me," Harry said, "It was nice meeting the two of you." With that said, the young boy took his leave, leaving his two neighbors grinning at him.

* * *

--Wishes Granted--

In case you didn't know, Akki was my character... Akuma was Syo's character. Review to tell us how you think! Personally...we're racing to see who as the most reviews! Well hope you enjoyed the work we placed in it. It turned out easier than we thought actually, and we did it all over MSN! Until next time!

Mieko


	2. Meeting Again

Hey guys! Though it doesn't seem many people are interested in this fic, I shall keep updating! Since I'm soo bored, I got my lazy butt and started updating! First update in a while. I'll update on _Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover_in a moment. But before that, I'm going to start on Betrayal and the Great Find. (summary in profile... look at the end...) Hope you enjoy the updates!

**Disclaimer: **Look at Default Chapter for disclaimer. I'm not going to repeat that over and over and over again. I'm an honest girl. -Angel halo-

* * *

Diagon Alley 

Time went to fast for Harry. He couldn't even remember how he got to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys', Harry's friends. He remembered something about floo powder, but the rest was a blur.

Harry and Ron wondered the shops of Diagon Alley. Looking for extra supplies they might need.

While Harry was looking at a window display of different quills, a high-pitched scream was heard. Harry and Ron quickly rushed to the scene of the crime. There they saw two girls fighting four thugs with their bare hands! "Whoa! That's bloody cool!" Ron shouted over the crowd so Harry could hear. The thugs' wands were already tossed away from their hands and were now using their brute strength.

"Damn piece of shit won't quit even if they're a breath from death," Harry knew the one who had said that. It was the girl with the red eyes, Akuma.

"Stubborn just like us, huh." Harry also recognized the voice of Akki's, the amber-eyed girl, who was with Akuma during the day of their short meeting.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn!" Akuma pouts ever so slightly. It was a weird sight for Harry to see the impatient, maybe even cold, teenager to do that.

"Keep saying that and maybe I'll believe you." Akki grunted and punched a wizard twice her size and he fell silent, unconscious.

Akuma growled, but didn't say anything as she kicked the wizard that was about to attack Akki, in a very cowardly way, from the back. "Damn it! Why can't we just shred them to pieces?" Akuma complained.

"Thanks," Akki said ignoring Akuma's comment and forced a smile and kicked a thug, sending him flying to a stonewall. Akuma shrugged and back flipped another one of the annoying thugs and he hit the cement with a sickening crack.

Akki smirked ever so lightly, and then lifted the bag on the side filled with books. "Teach you to interfere with our business." Her expression changed to that of a cold hearted one and stepped on one of the thugs, ignoring the crowd, walked away. Akuma walked away, but not before glaring at the thugs that were trying to attack her.

Harry pushed through the crowd to follow the two figures with Ron at his tail. "Akuma! Akki!" Wait up!" Harry shouted through the crowd of curious and frightened wizards and witches.

Akki stopped at a robe store and looked down at her clothing... Her mind started to think and went in. Akuma silently followed her, wondering what she was up to.

Picking through the random robes on the hangers, Akki found one she liked and went in the changing rooms. Akuma sighed and picked three robes, which were made of stain, red, silver, and black.

After a few moments, Akki came out with a black robe with silver and gold decorations. "Not bad..." Akuma muttered. "But... is something troubling you?" Akuma inquired, "You seemed... quiet..."

"Me?" Akki said with a raised eyebrow and asked the storekeeper for Hogwarts Robes. "Nothing is wrong with me." "..." Akuma said nothing. She followed Akki, not knowing what to do.

"Would you like to try on these robes?" Said the witch said with a warm smile. She gestured to a few sets of black robes. _'Maybe going to this hogywartsy wasn't such a good idea... why do we have to wear robes?'_ Akuma bitterly thought.

When the finally exited the store, they found Harry and a red head looking around, trying to find something or someone. "Looking for something?" Akki inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Harry! There they are!" the red head pointed at the two teenagers. Harry turned to where Ron was pointed, rather rudely, at the two girls, Akki and Akuma. Akuma glared at the red head when she saw him point at them.

Akki merely cocked her head off to one side, eyebrow still raised. "Don't I know you from somewhere..." She said while looking at Harry. Akuma would've sweat dropped if she could, but she didn't. "It's the damn stupid pathetic human," she said with a small grunt. "Did you say something?" Ron said narrowing his eyes. "Yes," Akuma said dryly, "Of course I did."

"No, no, no." Akki shook her head. "With those robes. I know who you are now!" She said pointing to Harry. "Your Harry Potter! I saw you on the newspapers!"

"Newspaper?" Akuma said with a confused look, "What are newspapers again..." "I don't think we had newspaper in Makai," she added.

Akki chose to ignore that comment and continued with her little speech, "You and Dumbledor claim that the Dark Lord has come back to life, or something like that." "Dark Lord?' Akuma inquired, "What crazy name is that? Proclaiming a title such as the Dark Lord is insane!"

Again she was ignored. Harry started getting nervous, and thought, 'what now? Will they think I'm a lunatic like everyone else?'

Akuma started glaring at the people around her, and then she growled, "Am I invisible of something? Will someone answer me already!" Akki nudged Akuma playfully on the elbows and asked the two teenage boys politely, "Could you please address us to the nearest wand shop?"

Akuma continued to glare at the busy crowd, but now her glare was mainly focused on Akki. The girl rolled her unique almost glowing amber eyes and waited for an answer from them. "Well... I suppose so. Follow us?" Harry said hesitantly.

"I don't need to follow anyone to get to somewhere!" Akuma stubbornly exclaimed. But Akki was already following Harry and Ron. With a backward glance she muttered so only Akuma can hear, "You remind me of my half brother..."

Akuma's glare hardened, "I DO NOT ACT LIKE YOUR PATHETIC HANYOU BROTHER!" People looked at her as if she were crazy. Akki turned her face with the expression, 'I-don't-know-this-person.' Nonetheless, Akuma followed them silently at the back. "Hn," was the only thing Akuma said to acknowledge her expression.

"We're here!" the red head said. The girl's amber eyes looked around the store with curiosity. Akuma said nothing at the old, OLD shop.

"Welcome to my humble store. What can I do to help you?" Said an old man, through wrinkles were a kind smile. "What do you think?" Akuma impatiently growled, "We're in a WAND shop!" His smile deflated a bit, but remained there. Akuma glared at him.

"Very well... follow me." The old man led them to a set of wands. "Pick one. Wave it around see if you like it." He said, kind smile, back at full force. "Away from us please."

Akuma lazily took a wand and waved it with the same attitude. Windows shattered and fell nearby the unexpected red head and Harry rather dangerously. "Well..." He said rather nervously, "Why don't you pick up another one?"

Akki's eyes widen and glared at the wands, picked up one carefully. And at once the earth shook, dropping the wand as if it burnt her.

Akuma picked another one and waved it in her lazy manner and the curtains started burning on it's own. Instead of red the fire was black.

Sighing and muttering under her breath, Akki picked up another one. This time, thunderclouds appeared over all of their heads and rained over them, all except Akki's. Akuma growled, "I HATE water..." Akki grinned sheepishly.

Akuma sighed and once again picked up another wand and the blood appeared from the solid ground, spraying everyone with the red substance. "Argh!" Ron said, "Disgusting!" Akki raised an eyebrow at her. Harry merely stared.

Akki picked up a wand, waved it around a bit and immediately, a string of light appeared from the tip and shockingly it lashed out and made deep markings on the wall beside them.

The storekeeper looked mortified. "Oh my, it seems to me that you may need to custom your wands." He said and led them to the back of the room. The four teenagers followed the older man to a very dim room.

"Now, maybe you'll have some suggestions on the wood and core?" Ollivander, the storekeeper, said. "Core?" Akki said confused.

"Yes, for example, a dragon's heart string," the elderly man explained. Akki's eyes widen in disgust. "Dragons are allies. Not uses for making wands." "Ah... well..." Ollivander didn't have much to say, "We usually get them when they're near death or are already dead." The two boys in the back, remained silent. "Disgusting..." The amber-eyed girl muttered.

Akuma sighed before asking, "Does a hair form a silver fox work?" He thought for a moment. "I suppose so, but we need to find a silver fox. They aren't very common."

Akuma grinned, "Will this work?" She pulled out a silver strand of hair form her pocket. "W-where did you get this?" His eyes widen as he held the strand with extreme care. Akuma continued to grin, more fox like now, "I have connections..."

"Good, good... Now Miss..." Addressing to Akki, "What would your core be?"

Akki looked stumped. "How about a dog's?" Akuma sniggered. Akki chose to ignore her again, which made Akuma feel like she was invisible again.

Akki pulled out a strand that was a mixture of white with a silver tinge.

"Can you use this?" the amber- eyed girl asked. "Strange..." Ollivander held it with the same care, but when he touched it, a shiver ran down his spine as if he suddenly went very cold. "I very strange hair indeed. What creature is it from?"

Akki only smiled secretly chose to ignore him. "Vain mutt," Akuma muttered. "Well," Ollivander started, "I think it will do."

"Now about the core. Any suggestions?" He asked. Akki reached into her backpack and took out a fairly big piece of wood, twice the size of a usual wand. "This is wood from a tree called Bokusenou. Same tree that made my brothers' swor- I mean wands." Akki grinned innocently at her slip.

Akuma sighed before looking inside her bag. When she found what she wanted, the red- eyed girl pulled it out and showed it to the wand maker.

"This is Rosewood, nothing special, unlike some damn mutt's wood," Akuma growled slightly.

With that said, Ollivander told the two of them to come back tomorrow to get their custom made wands.

"Another pair of witches that caused mayhem to my store… I must get repairs…." Ollivander mumbled to particularly no one as he looked at the fire, shattered windows, rain clouds, and whip marks.

Harry and the newly introduced, Ron, showed the two girls around Diagon Alley and warned them about Knockturn Alley, though they seemed to be ignoring the warning.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Finally updating Hehehehh... Sorry 'bout taking so long. But I just had my b-day! So as for late celebration- I'm updating! I will update on _Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover _in just a moment. Boy I've been reading manga xD. First it was Bleach and I'm FINALLY reading Chobits after stalling for some time.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

After the next few days, it was time for Harry and his friends to board the Hogwarts Express.

"RON! DON'T FORGET YOUR OWL!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, forcing the owl through the waiting hands of Ron. Harry patiently waited for his best friend, Ron, to get his owl, Pig. "Here's a room!" Harry called and entered into a compartment. Two figures were already there.

"So the human boy is here?" Akuma sneered. Harry chose to ignore that comment, Akuma feeling the odd feeling of de ja vu. "Can we sit here?" He said, implying him, Ron and Hermione that had just arrived. "How about no?" Akuma said dryly, not liking to be ignored. Hermione frowned. "I don't see why not." Akki looked up from her book and scooted over.

Akuma glared at her, "Why are we letting them sit here anyways?" "Because," She said irritated. "I'm being a kind citizen." She said with a shrug. "What's wrong with having extra friends?" "I don't need extra friends!" Akuma growled, "One is annoying enough!" "I resent that!" She retorted, amber eyes flashing.

"Whoa!" Ron did a double take, "You only have one friend?" "Hn." Was her smart comeback.

Hermione smiled ever so lightly and sat down next to Akki, commenting her book about the Dementors. Akuma glared at her when Hermione sat down, but said nothing to object.

"Want to buy anything, dear?" a lady with a trolley of sweets walked by. Harry poked his head out and decided to buy a few of every kind there was. Akki's eyes widen and her face broke into a grin. "I'll buy this... and that... and that..." She chose a variety of sweets and cookies. Sitting down with her pile, she chose one and started munching, grin never leaving.

"..." Akuma was speechless for a moment before shouting, "How can you eat that junk!" "Cuz it's 'oood..." Akki said with her mouth full of chocolate and offer her a chunk. Akuma have her a look of disgust before turning back to look at the window.

Akki shrugged and offered a few pieces of chocolate to the rest of the group. Harry politely declined since he bought just as much as Akki had. Hermione gingerly took a couple of candies and popped one in her mouth with a smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the compartment door slammed open, revealing a boy with platinum blonde hair and two big, ugly brutes. While mouth full of chocolate, Akki looked up at the arriving three people. "Want something?" Her hand still holding a half bitten cookie. "Not from people that hang out with scar face, mudblood, and weasel," the blonde haired kid sneered.

"Why don't you just shove off?" Akuma said in an irritated voice. "Malfoy. What do you want!" Harry demanded as Akki continued with her sweets as if nothing happened.

Blondey, now known as Malfoy, scoffed, "The usual of course."

"I'll be the one to get rid of you," Malfoy said, holding out his wand.

Akuma glared at him, "Why don't you just go away and I'll spare your pathetic life." Malfoy raised a platinum eyebrow, "And who are you to tell me what to do AND threaten me?"

Ron's face was beet red with anger; Hermione's eyes were narrowed down, and Akki was acting as if they weren't there at all, reading her book with sweets in her mouth.

"You stinkin' ferret!" Ron said, lunging at him. Akuma pulled his collar, nearly killing him from the force of his speed and the sudden halt. "Stupid humans..." Akuma muttered. "Let me go!" Ron shouted, struggling to get out of her grasp, "Let me go right now!"

"What may I ask are you fighting for?" Akki blinked, having not payed attention to anything other than her sweets and book. "You're ruining my peace and quiet, can't I eat my cookies in peace?" "How should I know why weasel wants to fight," Malfoy said. "Then can I ask why you're here!" Akki demanded, right eye ticking in annoyance.

"So I can KILL scarface and his friends, not fight them," Malfoy pointed out. Akuma shrugged, "Go ahead and rid me of those humans..." Malfoy raised an eyebrow and her answer.

Sighing at Akuma's decisions, Akki sat down once again and replied calmly, "If you have the guts and power to kill Harry then be my guest." Once again offering chocolate to Akuma with a grin. Akuma glared at the evil sweet stuff that makes her throat get clogged. "I prefer sweet snow..." Akuma murmured. "Fine, fine..." Akki answered and continued reading, ignoring the other people in the compartment.

Malfoy was ticked now. He wasn't expecting the two of them to just let him kill potty pants. He, not really knowing what to do and haven't thought that far ahead, walked out of the compartment in a huff.

"That was odd..." Hermione said after a while, she shut the door and sat back down beside Akki once again. Silence fell over the five.

Soon, the five of them separated, with the girls in the washroom and the boys stayed in the compartment to change into their school robes.

Not long after, the train stopped and they unloaded their luggage. Akki stopped and looked at the Harry's owl, Hedwig. "Is that a snow owl? We're allowed to bring pets to school!" "Of course!" Harry said, surprised at her question, "Didn't it say in your letter?" "It did?" She shrugged. "I didn't finish reading it after my older brother took it away."

"..." Akuma said nothing, remembering she burnt the two letters into ashes. "Well, maybe you'll be allow to buy it in Hogsmeade!" Ron said. "Hogsmeade?" Akki wondered, getting curious now. "Yea, the town near here! Didn't you know?" Hermione was getting suspicious.

"We never had these funny names where we use to live!" Giving a playful shove at Akuma. Akuma glared at Akki.

"We have to get into these carriages." Hermione pointed to the carriages, "For once it's not raining!"

Akuma's eyes brightened at the horses in front of her, "What are those preeeetttyyy things!" Akki stopped to look at the horses and then patted at it gently. "Yes... very pretty." She said with an unnoticeable hint of sarcasm and stared at the thin, black horses.

Harry's eyes widened, "You can see them?" "Well, they're right in front of us, why wouldn't we?" Akuma's voice was just full of those little things you call sarcasm. "Err... I'm... not... blind...?" Akki said with eyebrows raised, clearly confused. "But- but!" Harry stuttered, "Only people who saw someone die can see them!"

"..." Akuma said nothing. "People die all the time. It's part of life. Of course we see them!" Akki said, flustered, saving herself and Akuma from more questioning, shifty eyed.

The five of them sat on the carriage, until a sudden question came up. The five of them sat on the carriage in silence, until a sudden question came up. "Why do you always call us human, Akuma?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, looking at the red-eyed girl in suspicion. Akki glared at Akuma.

"And why are your eyes red!" Ron asked. Akki scooted off to one corner, hoping to be unnoticed, blinked repeatedly.

Akuma glared at them, "My eyes are natural and it's because I'm just saying the truth. You are humans." "Well, yes we are humans, but... you are one as well?" Hermione inquired.

It took a moment for Akuma to answer her question and it drew a lot of suspicion from the golden trio, "You can say that..." "But its all my brother's fault," Akuma muttered. The three young sorcerers heard her, even if she HAD spoken in a soft voice.

After the carriage stopped, they all got out one by one. Akki and Akuma stared up at the castle, lights looming over them. The moon shining above. Hagrid was on the boat calling in that familiar tone to Harry, " 'irst graders! 'Irst graders!"

Akuma gulped, "Err... Akki... Have I told you what happens to me on full moon and sickle moon nights?" Akki shook her head, "It's the full moon!" She looked around frantically. "What happens to you on the full moon?" Akki asked in hush whisper.

Akuma was starting to get nervous, "You see... my brother always turns into his well... into a you- know- what form whenever it's a full or sickle moon and it happens to me also... but only when I am showered by the moonlight..."

"Uh-oh... that's not good... At least my brother and me have the power to change whenever we want, but my spell won't last! Our appearance will change sooner!" Akki whispered frantically, getting equally nervous.

Akuma started to frown, hiding a pain expression behind it. "I can't control it much longer..."

"Guys!" Ron shouted, "Come on, hurry up!" "Yeah! Coming!" Akki called, trying to cover Akuma and then whispered to Akuma again. "I know! Remember Ron said we can have pets?" "Yes..." Akuma trailed off, "But what of it?" "Well... you could be some animal I found in the forest over there..." She pointed to a dark dark forest off to the side.

Akuma sweat dropped, "You better take good care of me." With that said she looked around to see if anyone else was watching, and then changed into a silver fox with red tips on its tail and ears, but one thing was odd about it. It had five fluffy tails.

The fox walked over to Akki and nibbled lightly on her pants. Akki took a double take, she had expected something else, rather than that simple comment, but she let is slide. She picked the fox and held it in her arms. The fox immediately tensed, but did nothing else.

"What took you so long?" inquired the boy who lived. "Err... Just..." She said thinking up a good excuse. "There was a cow in the way!" She cursed her inability to lie. "Um..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well, okay, what house are you in and where's Akuma?" Hermione asked. "I think the letter said we were in Gryffindor. That's why I'm here at the table right?" Akki explained. "And how should I know where Akuma went?" Snapping quite uncharacteristicly of her.

"Wow, is that a fox with five tails?" Ron asked, looking closely at the creature in Akki's arms. "Uh... wow, look at that! Err.. Five tails..." She said trailing off with a fake enthusiasm.

Hermione was about to say something, but Dumbledore had begun to start his speech and the Sorting Hat was laid on a wooden stool. "Is that the famous Dumbledore I heard about?" Akki said, quickly changing the subject. "Yes. He is," a boy beside Hermione said.

"I haven't seen you hear before, are you new?" the boy asked. "Err... Yes..." Akki whispered to him. "Odd..." the kid said, "Well, my name is Seamus. It's a pleasure to meet a fair lady like you." Akki's right eye ticked and said, "Name's Akki Kodomo TaiYoukai." She said nothing more and turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore.

The Sorting Hat began to sing.

Hogwarts was created

By four brilliant wizards

They worked together and educated

The young witches and wizards

Gryffindor were the ones who were brave

Accepted any challenge

Slytherin were the ones who crave

Powers unimaginable for unknown revenge

Ravenclaw were the ones for the intelligent

Hardworking and clever

Hufflepuff accepted those who were less resilient

But loyal and kind

The four houses combined

Shall defeat all evil

With the powers confined

The chosen one shall bring down the devil

Darkness will rise if not done correctly

Covering the existing world with shadows

Light will only spark indirectly

Used by only the ones with open windows

Humans and creatures should cooperate

Through dark times

Never let darkness take over in any rate

The elements of nature must defeat all crimes.

Everyone clapped at the end of the song. "My that was quite something... Does the hat do that every year?" Akki wondered. "Yea... but this year's was quite different. It's another warning..." Hermione said nothing more and went off in a daze.

I hope you liked this chapter! This chapter was posted for Hello-Kitty-4-ever!

Sadly, I have only 1 chapter left to post. SyoMinako has decided to stop. Says it's unnatural way to write stories. SO if you, readers want to keep seeing this story, you better review!

Hope you enjoyed it! And if you want to keep this story up, I suggest you press that button over there that says: Submit reviews

Laterz!


	4. Class Fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the anime characters that might be used in this fic! I also do not own Akumaas my so called friend does! Btw, I quote my other good friend here: "I do not own Harry Potter, but I love putting him in very awkward positions." **

That has got to be the longest disclaimer I ever wrote! ... doing this in Business class haha, ENJOY!

--Best Wishes--

* * *

The days went smoothly, or not so smoothly in Potions, Harry and Akki, along with Hermione and Ron were quite close now. Though something was still amiss. 

One day, Harry had an urge to ask, "Where has Akuma been? I haven't seen her in any of the classes." Since the day Akuma transformed, she didn't quite want to change back yet.

Akki, not noticing any disturbances yet enjoyed her classes. She was quite ticked that Akuma left her to deal with all the questions that the professors asked her about Akuma.

One day in Potions, Snape, had decided to question about Akuma, once again.

"Now, tell me, Ms. TaiYoukai, where is your friend?" Snape was so close to her face with narrow eyes, that Akki thought she could even smell the greasy scent from his hair, got really ticked.

Almost as if a certain red- eyed girl knew what was going on, she walked into the classroom and said, "Good Morning, Professor Snape." Her voice was laced in sarcasm and distaste when she looked at him.

Akki rolled her eyes at Akuma's timed entrance. Akuma only smirked at her before taking a seat at the back, since Akki was sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Where were you?" a certain pissed off Potions Master inquired, while glaring at Akuma with deep hatred. Akuma smiled, or rather smirked, secretly at him. "And you want to know because?"

She knew Snape was on the verge to practically kill her, but she loved to push people's buttons. The whole class tensed at a student talking back at Professor Snape. Snape's eyes flared with such anger, many students from Gryffindor and some from Slytherin cringed. Akki rolled her eyes in annoyance at Akuma's way of starting a new school.

"I want to KNOW because I have the RIGHT to know where to are, as a professor I am partially responsible for your disappearance," Snape was pissed off beyond belief, "And 20 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor."

All of the Gryffindor groaned at the loss hard earned 20 points, and then turned to glare at Akuma. The Slytherin smirked and sat smugly in their seats. Harry's glare was special for Malfoy whose smirk seemed to be the widest.

Akuma gave Malfoy a dry smile before turning back to the professor, "Well, now that you've taken away points from Gryffindor, will you get back to the lesson? I'm quite bored right now and I don't, well I don't think anybody will like it when I'm bored."

Pissed as hell, but not wanting to get fired, he continued his lesson. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," He spared a glare at Akuma. "I was going to explain the poison of a snake bite."

"As you know, a snake's bite is very dangerous and if you can die from just one bite instantly from one of the most poisonous snakes." He spoke as if he wouldn't care at least if one just came up and bit one of the listening students.

He continued with the lesson, all very boring. Another few points docked off, the usual things.

Harry sighed. It was quite boring to hear Snape drone on about snakes. When he sneaked a glace at Hermione, he saw that she was taking in every word he was saying. As usual, she didn't want to fail.

Harry saw that Ron was trying not to fall asleep, and Akki was taking notes here and there when necessary.

Akuma was, well, she was playing with a match to fire blazing brightly at the tip of it. Shocked but didn't say anything, Harry tried to focus on Professor Snape.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Harry turned back to see Malfoy's robes on fire and a grinning Akuma. Akki groaned and placed her head in her arms, as if covering her eyes would solve everything.

Harry inwardly snickered.

"Professor! She," Malfoy pointed to the, still grinning, Akuma, "Got my robe on fire!"

After he had cast a spell to get rid of the fire. Only effectively make the fire grow bigger. Malfoy scream got even more high-pitched and began running around the classroom.

Akuma's eyes seem to glow with delight when she saw the beautiful fire burning brightly. 'Remind me never to get in the way of Akuma's fire,' Harry thought. 'However she lights them...'

"Ms. Kitsune!" Snape growled, "Detention for a week for setting a student of fire and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Akki raised her head just an inch and looked at the running Malfoy, her eyes flickered brightly in enjoyment. Akuma only shrugged when Snape assigned her detention. All of the Gryffindors looked smug and the Slytherins were, well, shocked and horrified.

After many unsuccessful moments to finally destroy the fire, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Wow! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted when they were heading off to Divinations, "How did you do that?" Akuma pulled out a box full of unused and used matches.

Hermione shook her head, "That was ridiculous! It wasn't nice to set him on fir like that! He could've gotten hurt!" "He's lucky he didn't burn to death for all I see with her..." Akki mumbled to herself.

Harry, Ron, Akki, and Akuma head off to the Divination as Hermione went off to Arithmetic.

"Welcome to another year of Divination! This year we will look deep into the hearts of another! Read into their minds!" Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice, full of excitement.

"Can I have Hiei do the mind reading?" Akuma's voice was full of sarcasm as she walked in and took the seat at the very back. "Isn't Hiei a mountain?" Lavender asked. Akki fought the urge to laugh.

Akuma groaned and sank back in her seat, "Technically yes, but I have a... err... someone I know that's named Hiei." "Oh," with that said, Lavender when back to talking to her friends.

"But I thought you said you only had one friend." Ron butted in. "I never said he was my friend!" Akuma snapped harshly at him. He immediately shut up.

"Now class, please look into the crystal ball and tell the person beside you what you see," Trelawney's voice seems to carry out in the room.

Akki slowly looked into the crystal ball and looked at Akuma with the expression, 'why-did-we-take-this-class-again?' Akuma shrugged, "I didn't choose it. Come to think of it, I didn't choose any of the classes."

She, then looked into the crystal ball and started knocked it with her knuckles. She hit it a bit to hard, causing it to crack. Sighing, Akki said, "Can you not trouble for once...?"

Lavender and her friend, Parvati, gasped, "Oh my god! It's bad luck to break a crystal ball!" "She was already bad luck in the first place." Akki said with a grin.

"So true, "Akuma muttered, glaring at the crystal ball in front of her. Suddenly it burst out into flames. Sighing, Akki spared it a glance and with a flicker of her eyes it suddenly went out in a puff of smoke, as if water was poured over it.

"Oh my gosh! It's cursed!" Lavender screamed.

Behind them, Harry and Ron were secretly watching. "Whoa, did you see that, mate?" Ron asked Harry in a soft tone, not wanting to be heard by other people. Unfortunately, Akki and Akuma over heard. If they had ears on top of their heads, they would have twitch.

Akuma turned to look at them and gave them a half smirk, half glare, "Well, well, talking behind someone's back? Need any answers?"

Akki was half listening, half looking at the crystal ball.

"Why would we want to talk behind someone's back?" Ron was beginning to sweat. His ears were turning a bright red colour. Akuma shrugged and turned back to her cracked and burnt crystal ball.

The bell rung and the group was unsuccessful in seeing anything in the crystal ball.

A grumble was heard and they all turned to look at Akki. "What! I'm hungry!" Akki half whined. "Well good thing it's lunch next then." Hermione said, joining them.

When they got to the Gryffindor table, Akuma had a look of disgust at the food they were serving her, "I think I'll pass on this one." With that said, she flitted out the entrance door.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, looking around with all the food such as sandwiches, soup, and noodles. Akki only shrugged and took a sandwich and apple juice.

"'Ere 'oo 'ou 'ink A'uma is 'ight 'ow?" Ron asked his mouth stuffed with a large amount of food. Akki looked at Ron with distaste and bit into her sandwich, choosing to ignore him. Ron shrugged and went back to his eating.

"Akki, is there something you're not telling us?" Hermione inquired with a raised of her eyebrow. Akki looked up from her sandwich and look at Hermione, "You mean besides the fact that's she's crazy and causes trouble too much?" "Err... Well, I wouldn't exactly call her crazy... Just... issues..." Hermione didn't quite know how to answer the amber- eyed girl's question.

They continued to eat lunch and in silence when Akuma burst in with a satisfied smirk on her face. There were stains on her black school robes. "Who'd you kill this time?" Akki said with sarcasm dripping in every word. Though her eyes were serious, the other three didn't notice. Akuma's smirk widened, "Just a couple of those birds and rabbits in the forest." Akki sighed and finished up her food.

Akuma looked over her shoulder with a face that clearly showed disgust, "Why do you eat that shit?" "'Cuz this shit is way better than the shit you eat." Akki said throwing an icy glare over her shoulder. Akuma shrugged, "Not for me."

"Next class should be Charms, hm..." Akki looked at her schedule and pondered for a while.

"How the Hell did you keep that paper alive?" Akuma asked with an irritated look on her face, "Mine just burst into flames when I started glaring at it."

"Gee... I seriously wonder why... Maybe it's because of the matches you keep in your pockets!" Akki scowled, covering up for Akuma on how the paper went up in flames. Akuma opened her mouth to correct her, but a look from Akki made her shut up.

They arrived to Charms class almost to late. When the opened the door, they saw that were yet again with the Slytherin's.

Akuma sent a few glares at certain Slytherins who snickered at her and teased her about her eye colour. "Did you get your contacts at those muggle shops?" a Slytherin sneered at her. "Or were they too ugly and you put a spell on them?"

Akuma glared dangerous at the boy that was mocking her eye colour. "You listen here, human, this is my real eye colour and if you say other wise I'll make sure you'll never have children. EVER."

"I'm so scared." The said mockingly, but behind his eyes you can see the fear.

"Please sit down! Everyone, please sit down!" The charms teacher, Mr. Flitwick ordered.

The students immediately sat down in the empty seats and waited for Professor Flitwick to start the lesson. "Now, class, we'll be learning how to defend ourselves from creatures we don't know," Flitwick squeaked from the stool he was standing on.

"There's a simple charm that immediately stops it from attacking you," he continued.

The class was silent and waited for him to continue.

"Now, please say Defaricio and flick your wrist like so," Professor Flitwick said, flicking his wrist sharply forward.

Harry saw that Hermione did perfectly what Flitwick asked for and of course, did it perfectly. Ron however had trouble doing it and a puff of smoke came out of it. Harry tried it and failed, tried again and did it jerkingly, but non-the less did the charm.

Akki looked over at the other three doing the charm, and looked down at her wand. Gripping it loosely, she tried and failed. Getting ticked, she flicked it a bit harder in the direction of Malfoy. A sudden jolt of electricity shot through him and his jelled hair stood on end.

Akuma snorted slightly at his new hair do before trying the charm herself. She flicked it a bit to harshly a small fox came out from the other end and decided that it wanted Malfoy as its dinner.

"PROFESSOR!" Malfoy screamed. "They are trying to kill' me!" He said pointing to the hair and the fox looking at him hungrily.

Akuma purposely made another mistake when she was flicking her wrist. Vines shot out of nowhere and bind him completely, immediately shutting Malfoy up.

A trickle of water somehow managed to make its way to one edge of the vine and it grew even more, covering him even more so. Flitwick's eyes widened, "Oh dear!" he squeaked, "Disapparo!" The vines disappeared completely.

"Damn," Akuma muttered to herself, but Ron and Harry, along with Hermione, heard her clearly. "Oh my gosh! Are you quite alright?" Akki asked playing innocent. Malfoy threw her a glare, lined with hatred. Flitwick shook his head as the bell rang, "Well homework for today is to practice the charm for our next class together!"

They continued the day without any more disturbances and entered the commonroom at sunset.

* * *

--Wishes Granted-- 

Hope you like that chapter, hope it was funny enough for you, and... me and my lil friend over here...-gets cut off as friend says- "Me no wittle!" -cough-

Have a nice day! Bye bye!


End file.
